


The illusion of living

by MelodytheBunny



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, i still can't tag properly, my second story, originally called "bendy and the ink machine: The novelization"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodytheBunny/pseuds/MelodytheBunny
Summary: Henry gets a letter from his old boss, joey drew asking him to come back to the old studios.(i suck at summaries)





	The illusion of living

**Author's Note:**

> (updates whenever it's possible)
> 
> here is the prologue

Dear Henry,

 

It seems like lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.

          30 years really slips away. Doesn’t it _?_

 

If you’re back in town. Come visit the old workshop.

        There’s something I need to show you.

 

                           Your best pal, Joey Drew

 

Henry scratched his head as he re-read the letter. In all of the years he was gone henry had not once got any news about the studio he worked in. Now he finally got a letter from his old boss beckoning him to come back.

 

Talk about weird timing.

 

He looks up from the letter.

 

_Oh well.._

_Might as well go see what he is talking about…_

 

_not like anything is really going to happen..._

**Author's Note:**

> up next: moving pictures
> 
> (updates whenever it's possible)
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
